1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic image developing toner, an electrostatic image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, image forming apparatuses such as printers and copying machines have come into widespread use, and technologies for various elements constituting the image forming apparatuses have also become widespread. Among image forming apparatuses, in an image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic system, often a photoreceptor such as a photoreceptor (image holding member) is charged using a charging unit, and an electrostatic latent image that has a different potential from the surrounding potential is formed on the charged photoreceptor, thereby forming a pattern to be printed. Subsequently, the electrostatic latent image is developed using a toner and ultimately transferred onto a recording medium such as a recording paper.
In the prior art, the technology for limiting the adhesion of nitrogen oxides by supplying heat generated from a heat fixing unit to a latent image support in the form of blowing hot air have been proposed.
Also, in the other prior arts, technologies for limiting the amount of ammonia and ammonium compounds present in a toner have been proposed.